What if moment
by Kyuubi gear
Summary: Just a ' What if ' moment requested from a huge fan of experiment of the dead. Enjoy!


What if: Ross didn't die

A/n: this is just a "What if" chapter that was requested by a huge fan of the story. Non-cannon I'm afraid. But I hope you all enjoy it.

The group were inside the boat sleeping as Kaz started to wake up out of his sleep.

"*yawn* ahh, Where are we?" He said as he walked up and out to the control room as he looked out the front windows, he then squinted his eyes to see something in front of them.

"Wait is that...a boat?" He said, He then walked to his seat and grabbed some binoculars as he looked through them and saw a large battleship that they were heading for.

"Aw sweet! We're saved!" He said as he then ran to wake up the others. As Kaz was running he then felt the boat start to lift from the water, Kaz then fell to the floor.

"Whoa! What the hell!?" He said, That's when the others started to wake up as well.

"What's going on?" Yuuki said as she broke out of her sleep, They all then heard the boat hit something hard as they then heard footsteps running over to them.

Takashi ran over to the window "Hey! Where are we!?" He asked Kaz, Kaz just looked at him "I was going to tell all of you that we have found help" he said as he rubbed his neck. That's when they heard the door open up as a solider walked inside the boat.

"Is anyone in here!? Any survivors?" He said as he looked around, That's when he saw the group as he then yelled back to his comrades.

"Captain! We're in luck! We got survivors!" He said as he held out his hand to them "It's ok, Come with me", He held out his hand to them as Takashi took it as they all followed him out of the boat.

The other soldiers waited for the survivors as Rika and the S-squad leader stood on the side.

"Well, It looks like we have some survivors joining us. I'm just glad there alright" he said, Rika nodded as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"Same, But I wonder how long they-" she quickly stopped talking as she saw her best friend Shizuka walk out of the boat, Rika instantly ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Shizuka!" Rika said as she smiled.

"Rika!" Shizuka cried.

Everyone was happy to see the two reunited again, The captain then walked up to the group as he gave them a salute.

"Good to see that your all aright" he said "I'm the captain of this here ship". Kaz gave the captain a salute back as he smiled at him.

"Glad to meet you sir, My name is Kazuhira Hideki" Kaz said.

The captain smiled at him "Well I'm happy to meet you Hideki, Um tell me. Are you by chance the leader of your group here?" he asked him, Kaz quickly snapped his fingers as he turned to the others.

"Hey guys! We almost forgot about Ross!" He said.

Everyone quickly realized that.

"Crap! I can't believe that we almost forgot about him" Kohta said as he sheepishly smiled, Alice then ran into the boat to find him. "Alice will go get him! Come on Zeke!".

"Bark!".

Alice and Zeke ran from the front room of the boat to the back as she slowly opened the back door.

"Angel! Angel! Come on! Wake up! The others are-" Alice's voice was stone cold as her eyes were fixed on what was in front of her, In the back of the seat was Ross as his orange hair shadowed his brown hazel eyes as his blood covered hand was on his lap as he had a smile on his face as his head was lowered.

Alice slowly walked over to Ross as she held out her hand "A-angel?" Alice said in a shaky voice as she touched Ross's shoulder and shook him a bit.

"Hey, Come on...wake up. Angel wake up, Please...wake up angel...".

She didn't get a single response from him.

"KOHTA!".

Alice ran out of the back of the boat as Zeke ran after her, She made her way to the boat's entrance as she grabbed onto Kohta and Asami.

"Kohta! Police lady!" Alice cried, Kohta leaned down to Alice as the others walked over to her.

"Alice what's wrong? Why are you cry? Where's Ross? Shouldn't he be with you?" Asami asked her, Alice just kept crying.

"Angel's not waking up!".

"WHAT!?".

The group ran into the boat as the captain and some of his men followed him, They all ran into the back room as they all saw Ross's body. Rei ran after him.

"ROSS!" Rei cried as she ran to him only for the captain to stop her.

"Don't miss, We'll handle it!" He said as he and his men ran up and got Ross "Get him to the emergency room now!", The other men nodded as they carried Ross's body out of the boat and into the emergency room. The others followed them.

-meanwhile inside-

The men were carrying Ross as they placed him on a stretcher as they wheeled him into the emergency medical room, The captain then turned to the group and stopped them from entering.

"I'm sorry" he said "But I can't let you in, We wouldn't want to scar you kids for life now would we?" The captain then walked into the emergency room as he closed the doors behind him as they clicked. Alice was holding onto Saya as Saya was claiming her down.

"Hey now munchkin, Ross is going to be just fine. He's probably just unconscious, He'll be all better in a matter of minutes".

"Y-you mean it?".

"Yes, Come on he's been through worse. This should be nothing for him".

Alice started to smile a bit, Rei however was trying to hear what was going on the other side.

"I can't hear anything" she said "We're not kids, We have every right to see him!". Saeko just crossed her arms as she leaned on the wall "They don't want us to be upset if something happens" Saeko said "The last thing that they need is for us to be in panic".

Yuuki just sighed.

"So now what do we do?".

Kaz then pulled out the cure that was in Ross's pocket.

"Simple" he said "We get this up and running". Rika walked over to Kaz as she looked at the vial in his hand.

"What's that?" She asked him, Kaz just smirked at her.

"This, Is our ultimate weapon to end 'Them' once and for all" he said, That's when a small micro chip fell from under the vial onto the floor. Rika picked it up as she looked at it.

"And this?" She said "Care to explain what this is?".

The S-squad leader then looked at the chip as he gently grabbed it from her "A micro chip? What would you guys need this for?" He said.

"Well, It fell from this" Kaz said as he showed the S-squad leader the cure, He examined the vial as he then looked at Kaz.

"What's this?" He said. Takashi then stepped forward "That is a cure against 'Them' sir. It was made by Ross's father Koukennin Hikatori" Takashi said. Rika pondered a bit at the name.

"Koukennin Hikatori, The first name doesn't ring a bell. But the last name does" she said, The S-squad leader pondered as well "I know, Where have I heard that before?".

"Does the name Tsumetai Hikatori mean anything?" Shizuka said, Rika and the S-squad leader both looked at her.

"Tsumetai Hikatori! I know her! She's an infamous scientist that was known for creating horrific experiments in the 90's" the S-squad leader said, That's when he put the two together "Wait!? Are you saying that Kid in the other room is her son!?".

Saya walked forward adjusting her glasses "That's right! But he's her second child! Her first son is dead, By none other than Ross himself".

"I see, And what of Tsumetai Hikatori?".

"Also dead".

"And the father?".

"Killed by the first born son".

The S-squad leader then glanced at the micro chip and cure, He then took the cure from Kaz as he walked into the emergency room but stopped as he looked at the group.

"You guys did a great thing" he said with a smile "I'll make sure that all of you get promoted to heroes once we mass produce this cure".

The others looked at each other as they all shook there heads at him, Kohta walked forward.

"You should give that title to Ross, He deserves it more than us" he said, The S-squad leader nodded at him.

"Very well, I'll make sure to do just that" he said as he went to talk to the captain.

-2 hours later-

Everyone was still waiting on Ross's recovery as they all sat in the hall killing time. Alice and Saya were playing with Zeke, Kohta and Asami were holding hands, Rei, Kaz, And Takashi were playing Rock Paper Scissors, Saeko was cleaning her sword as well as Ross's, Yuuki was messing with her hair, And Shizuka and Rika were catching up on what they had been through.

"And then we stayed at Saya's place for a while until we would have to leave to find everyone's parents!" Shizuka said, Rika was just smiling at her friend as she heard her story.

"Damn! Sounds like all of you have been on one wild adventure" she said "Anything else happen?".

Shizuka then started to blush.

"Mhm, I got married too".

"Say what!?".

Shizuka then showed Rika her wedding ring "Ross gave it to me, In fact all of us got married. Well minus Asami and Alice of course" she said. Rika smirked as she looked at the ring wrapped around her friend's finger.

"So you got married after all, Man why do you get so lucky?".

"I have a wonderful commander that cares for us".

"You really love him a lot huh?".

Shizuka nodded as a huge blush came across her face.

"Yes, More than anything in the world" she said, That's when the emergency doors opened up as the S-squad leader, The captain and his staff came out. Everyone looked at them as they all got up.

"You're done! How's Ross? Is he alright?" Shizuka said, The captain just looked at all of them as he saw there bright smiles. He sighed as he decided to tell them the other news.

"I'll get to Hikatori in a minute, But I do have good news about the cure that you brought" he said "We were able to mass produce it! Will be able to make a whole batch for the entire planet to use, It's going to be hard to do this, But I'm sure that will manage to defeat these monsters".

"We looked over the micro chip as well, We'll make sure that Koukennin is regarded as a hero as well for creating the cure and have named it Koukennin's life saver" the S-squad leader said.

The group was overjoyed to hear about the news on the cure and micro chip, But all that mattered to them right now was Ross.

Alice then held onto the captain's sleeve as he looked at her smile.

"Is Angel all better? Is he gonna be alright?" She asked him, The captain looked at her then glanced at the others, They wanted to know, And they wanted to know now. He then looked at the group and took a deep breath.

"About your friend Hikatori, We took care of him as best as we could. And" the captain said, The group kept there hopes up as Takashi spoke.

"And? How is he?" Takashi said.

The Captain then stood out of the way.

"I think it's best that you go see him yourselves" he said as he moved out of the way "Right now we have to get this micro chip looked over". The captain then walked away as the group then ran into the emergency room.

-the emergency room-

The group ran down the hall of the ship as Rei then pushed the door wide open.

"Ross!" Rei shouted.

On the stretcher was Ross, He was covered from head to toe in bandages. His wounds were patched up, And he was breathing slowly as not to open up any of his wounds. He then looked over at Rei as well as the others.

"Hey guys..." Ross said as he was getting his breath, Rei then ran over to him as she gently held him as she cried.

"Ross..." Rei cried "We thought that you we're...we're..." Ross gently placed his hand on her head.

"Shhh, It's alright Rei" Ross said "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon" the other girls then ran over to their husband and held him in there embrace.

"We're so happy that you're alright sweetheart" Shizuka said.

"Hey! That's what I call him!" Yuuki said, Saya just glared at her "Will you shut up, Ross doesn't need to hear it right now" she said. That's when Ross poked Saya's nose.

"R-Ross! What are you doing!?" She said with a large blush on her cheeks, Ross smiled a bit.

"Just wanted to do that for fun my little genius" he said as he felt Alice holding his hand.

"Are you gonna be ok Angel?" Alice asked. Ross rubbed Alice's head "Mhm, Angel will be fine. Just need a bit of rest and I'll be back to my old self" he said.

"We're all just so happy that your ok Ross" Kohta said.

"Yeah, Those wounds looked too deep. I thought for sure that you were a goner" Kaz said. Ross sighed at him "Heh, So you want me to die is that it Kaz?".

Kaz waved his hands at him.

"Hell no! You're too badass to die" he said.

Takashi then walked forward.

"Well, I think that we should Ross rest for now. After all, We've all had a rough adventure. And a little relaxation is all we need right now" he said.

The girls whined in response.

"Awww, Come on Takashi. Can't we just stay in here with Ross to keep him company?" She said. "I agree with Miyamoto, I think we should stay here to keep watch on Hikatori" Saeko said. Ross then spoke up.

"I've got a better idea. All of you can keep watch outside, I know that you all want to stay in here with me. But I just need to rest for now. But once I get my energy back, Then you all can come in here. Deal?".

Everyone thought about it and nodded.

"Fine...we'll wait outside" Rei said as she kissed his cheek "Don't overdo it ok" the group then walked out of the emergency room as they waited, Saeko then stopped halfway.

"Hm? What's wrong Saeko?" Ross asked. Saeko then turned her head to him as she had tears run down her face as she then ran back to him and held him tightly.

"Don't ever leave me!" She said "don't ever leave my side! Never!". Ross just looked at her as he held her close.

"Saeko..." Ross said.

Saeko looked into his eyes.

"I love you Ross, So much. I can't think of a world without you in my life" she said, Ross then leaned to her face as there lips touched. The two of them kept kissing as they then broke apart.

"You'll never have to worry Saeko, I won't ever leave you. That is a promise that I will keep for the rest of my life" he said. Saeko smiled brightly as he wiped her tears away.

"Ross" Saeko said as the two of them held each other.

-18 years latter-

-Hikatori estate-

"Ok Akira! Show me what you got!" Ross said as he had one of his lightning volts in his hand. After the events of the outbreak. The team had went there own ways. Kohta and Asami left for the military, Kaz and Takashi went to America, And Alice and Zeke were with Her mother that they had found.

Ross and the girls had settled down at his home, And have had the best 17 years of there life. He slowly got used to not having his father around. But over time he began to adapt. During those years Saeko became pregnant and bore a child. A baby boy that they named Akira.

"Here we go! Blood scythe!" Akira said as he formed a long red huge bladed scythe in his left hand as he charged at his father. Ross smirked as he then activated his bloodlust drive as he then turned his blue lightning black.

"Take this!" Akira shouted as he swung his blood weapon at him, Only for Ross to block it.

"Crap!" Akira said as he tried to counter, only for Ross to drop kick him to the ground.

"Ah! Iost again!" Akira said, Ross laughed as he picked up his son.

"Don't sweat it, You'll beat me. Eventually" he said. Akira rolled his eyes at his father.

"You always say that" he said.

"Akira! Darling! Come inside, The sun is setting" Saeko said, She had on a white kimono, Her hair was in a ponytail, And she had her husbands sword at her right side.

"We're coming love" Ross said as Akira got out of his grip and ran to the door, Ross ran after him.

"Get back here Akira!" Ross said with a smile on his face.

"Never!" Akira said as they both reached the front door, Saeko happily sighed as she walked over to her husband.

"Had another long training day I see" she said. Ross nodded as he held his wife "You bet" Ross said.

That's when the other girls came out of the house.

"Ross!" Rei said as she held his right arm, Saya held Ross's left arm, Yuuki hugged him from behind, And Shizuka held him from the front.

"You look so hot when you train" Rei said as she squeezed her breasts on his arm "Maybe you could show me a thing or two tonight", "No way! It's my turn tonight!" Shizuka said.

"You both can wait, He's mine!" Saya said.

"Oh please, Ross and I get to be alone tonight" Yuuki said. Akira and Saeko sighed as a sweat drop came down their heads.

"Never a dull moment in our house, Huh mom?" Akira said. Saeko giggled as she smiled at her son.

"True, Not when you have the best husband in the world" she said.


End file.
